The present invention is directed to a cassette arrangement for cable sleeves or distributors, which arrangement is composed of a plurality of individual cassettes for the distribution and acceptance of light waveguides having an excess length thereof and also light waveguide splices.
German DE 44 39 853-A1 discloses a connecting, branching and distribution sleeve for light waveguide cables, wherein excess light waveguide lengths in the sleeve space are held by loop formation of the light waveguides in deflection pulleys or elements. The individual deflection pulleys are successively slipped on a pin and fixed. The excess length of the light waveguides is loosely guided in loops, and the splice holders are arranged within the loops of the waveguides. The removal of a light waveguide loop occurs by taking a splice holder out of the arrangement.